


Speechless

by ziyangology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-lawsuit, Smut, Somewhat sad, bc apparently yifan and chan went to different shows I'm a dumbass, bffs!chanbaek, but i want to write this still, krisyeol - Freeform, minor appearance/cameo from baek junmyeon and sehun, okay i just gained new info so this just takes place in london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyangology/pseuds/ziyangology
Summary: It's September 2017.EXO is still going strong, topping on the charts, performing and doing their best with their current nine members.It's been two years since Zitao left and three years since they lost Luhan and Yifan.Yixing was the only member who remained in contact with Zitao and Luhan.Yifan, was a different story.He just left, without a word. To anyone or anything. It was reckless, leaving eleven members to manage and reorganize performing music made by a twelve-member group with eleven members, as well as stand strong as if nothing was wrong.It was hard to just forgive someone for something like that.Park Chanyeol never thought he would encounter him again.Yet here he was, in London.He knew Yifan was going to be there but Chanyeol didn't think he'd even encounter the taller male.Yet there he was ー Wu Yifan. Standing only a foot away from him, Yifan had maybe an inch on Chanyeol.Chanyeol didn't know what to think or what to say.  Was he upset? Was he happy to see Yifan once again, they were "brothers" at one point.Chanyeol was speechless.





	Speechless

" _Yifan_ is gonna be there."

* * *

 Chanyeol had heard those five words multiple times leading up to this trip. 

Talking about Yifan was always a sore subject. Chanyeol knew that was especially the case for Junmyeon. 

Yifan wasn't just a member, he was a  _leader. _ The leader of EXO-M, in fact. 

He did Junmyeon's job, essentially, and looked after the five members when they did promotions in China. 

Junmyeon and Yifan took care of everyone(Junmyeon more than Yifan). It was almost like, they completed each other, in a way. 

When Yifan left without a word, everything almost fell apart. 

If Junmyeon hadn't stayed strong and held everyone together, Chanyeol honestly doesn't even know what might've happened.

Yifan's name was never mentioned. This was probably the most Chanyeol had heard talk about the older Chinese male since 2014. 

* * *

Junmyeon, being as caring as he was, worried about Chanyeol running into Yifan. 

Not even Yixing was on speaking terms with Yifan, only Luhan and Zitao. 

None of the members have even spoken to Yifan, he was unsure how he would even react if he ever saw him again.

There was a mix of feelings and pent-up frustration towards Yifan in general. 

London was a big city, Chanyeol had really doubted he would actually encounter the older male.

"Hyung, you do realize how big London is? I really don't think the chance of _me bumping into him_ is very high."

* * *

 Chanyeol was only in London to attend the Tommy Hilfiger Fashion Show. From what he had heard, Yifan was there for a completely different show. There was no way they'd see each other. 

"There is no way." He spoke into his phone. 

"I'm not saying you will. But like, what if you do by accident, see him?" Baekhyun asked, Chanyeol sighed with exasperation.  He grew tired of talking about this subject. 

"I don't know. It'll probably be awkward."

"I mean, what would you say to him? I'd probably be piーHyung!" Chanyeol whined.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll stop asking about Yifan. But if you do bump into himー"

"Bye Baek," Chanyeol hung up his phone.

He laid back in his seat on the plane, shutting his eyes as the plane took off. 

* * *

 Chanyeol finally arrived in London. Unsurprisingly, the airport was chaotic due to the fans. The male tried his best to weave through the crowd so he could get out of there as quickly as he could, offering waves and polite smiles when he could. 

The day of the fashion was the day after Chanyeol had arrived in London. And, of course, Chanyeol had some interviews from some magazines in London that he had to attend to.

* * *

 Once Chanyeol had gotten to the part of the day where he was allowed some free time, he had planned to go shopping so that's what he would do. He got out of the car and his phone rang. Chanyeol checked the ID and answered the call after identifying them as Sehun.

"Hi Hyung!"

"What's up, Sehun?" Chanyeol had asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Have you seen Yifan yet?" Chanyeol groaned.

"Are you guys running a bet or something?"

"Maybe," Sehun spoke quietly. 

Chanyeol couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

"So?" Sehun tried again. 

"Iー" Chanyeol stopped in his tracks when he had turned around. It was _him_.

He was standing there, his black hair tied into a small black bun as he chose to style it that was these days. 

He was dressed in top fashion as he usually always was, he held maybe an inch over Chanyeol. It wasn't much. 

He definitely looked good, Chanyeol couldn't deny it.

He still had all his ear piercings.

"Hyung? Chanyeol? Why aren't you answering?" Sehun spoke, trying to get Chanyeol's attention.

"Let me call you back." Chanyeol spoke, not waiting for a response. He couldn't take his eyes over the male before him. He blindly ended the call and put his phone away. 

* * *

  _Wu Yifan._

He looked different but also the same. 

He definitely dressed a lot better that was for sure.

"Park Chanyeol. I never thought I would see you again." Yifan had spoke. 

Chanyeol thought about his conversation with Baekhyun and how everyone asked him how he would react if he did see Yifan. Chanyeol laughed it all off as some dumb, hypothetical scenario that probably wouldn't happen.

Yet there they were.

Chanyeol didn't know if he felt pissed at Yifan for leaving or happy that he saw the male he once considered his brother once again. 

It was kind of both.

Chanyeol tried to formulate words to say but he couldn't figure out how.

He was speechless.

Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. 

"Oh, now you have nothing to say? I remember the days when you could never shut up." Yifan laughed, Chanyeol couldn't help but glare at the male, it wasn't like talking was gonna work for Chanyeol at the moment.

After a few moments of unbearable silence, Yifan finally spoke up again.

"Chan, why do we go into that tea shop and talk?" Yifan spoke, taking a step closer to the rapper as he whipped his head in the direction of the tea shop he was talking about just a moment ago.

Chan, how could he really call him by that name, like he used too, like nothing had happened. Like it was 2014 again.

While one part of Chanyeol was protesting, saying  _fuck him!_ The other half wanted to go, he wanted to listen to what Yifan actually had to say, because no matter how much Chanyeol claimed he hated and resented Yifan for what happened, he still considered the man a friend at one time. He couldn't just let go of that. 

After taking a moment to have a mental argument, Chanyeol finally looked back up at the Chinese male. 

He managed to choke out a grumbled, "fine," towards the slightly taller male. 

Yifan's face had broke into that same gummy smile from before. Chanyeol saw it and for a second, just a second, it made him feel like things were okay. 

Chanyeol and Yifan walked side by side towards the tea shop, the excitement from the fans around the area could be easily heard. No one ever thought there would be such a sight again. Seeing Wu Yifan and Park Chanyeol, walking, side to side. 

Yifan had reached out to slide an arm around Chanyeol's shoulder to which the male quickly reacted by shaking it off. 

* * *

Yifan knew that Chanyeol was gonna be in London. He had been hearing all about it for weeks. He was attending a different fashion show occurring at the same time the Korean rapper would be in London. 

Yifan was honestly hoping he could see Chanyeol. He didn't follow all the members on instagram and he wasn't close with Yixing like Luhan is, he isn't even on speaking terms with Zitao. 

Yifan would be lying if he said he didn't regret leaving the way he did. Without a word to anyone, leaving the whole group to clean up his mess and having to cover his lines and his dancing. 

He really had to hand it to Junmyeon, he does a great fucking job. He always has. He definitely is a hell of a better leader than Yifan ever could be. 

Yifan never regretted leaving exo, he wanted to act, he wanted to be treated fairly. He was never going to be happy if he hadn't left. 

And now? He's making music and acting and modeling and he is actually happy. 

 

Yifan was glad he caught Chanyeol when he did. He knew that the younger male didn't look happy to see him. Frankly, Yifan didn't blame him either.

Maybe calling him "Chan" like nothing was wrong and poking fun at him wasn't the best option. 

Yifan had to admit, Chanyeol was looking good. He had come a long way since he had last seen the younger male, back in 2014. 

* * *

 

Yifan held the door open for Chanyeol to walk in first. 

"Whatever you want to drink, I'll treat." Yifan had offered. 

"I don't need your charity, Yifan. I can pay for my own drink." 

"I was just trying to be nice, I didn't mean to offend you." Yifan replied quietly, Chanyeol sighed. 

"I'm sorry, this is just,"

"Weird?" Chanyeol nodded his head at Yifan's word choice.

"Since we're both in the same place right now, we might as well talk." Yifan suggested, Chanyeol sighed.

"I guess so, fine." He gave in.

"I'll have a taro bubble tea." He told Yifan, his signature smile peaking from his lips. Yifan couldn't help but smile himself, walking to order the drink the younger requested for and ordering a green tea for himself. 

* * *

Yifan eventually returned with the drinks and placed Chanyeol's down on the table where the younger male sat and took a seat across from him. Yifan took a sip of his tea before setting it down and looking to the boy across from him.

"So, how are the others?" Yifan spoke slowly.

"Why did you leave without telling anyone?" Chanyeol shot back, making Yifan's eyes go wide at the sudden forwardness of the question.

"Chan, it's been three years..."

"No shit, it's been three years. Luhan talked to us, though after you, it wasn't that alarming to have someone else leave and at least we had some warning with Zitao. But you? You just packed up and left, without talking to anyone."

"ChaーLuhan still talked to Sehun, even after he left. It wasn't a lot, but he tried." Chanyeol cut Yifan off, his anger getting the best of him, he stood up from his chair, looking at the Chinese male. 

"LisーNo Yifan! You didn't call or send me anything. You didn't even try. Did you for a second even think of how this affected us? Did you think of Junmyeon? Do you know how hard it was on us and the fans when you left?"

It was Yifan's turn to stand up.

"I wasn't fucking happy! I wasn't being treated the way I should've been and I couldn't participate in the opportunities I wanted to participate in. You know all of this. You think I didn't feel fucking shitty for leaving like that? For abandoning my brothers who I cared so much about?" 

"You really have a shitty way of showing that you care." Chanyeol replied, looking away. 

Within a moment, Yifan had gotten way closer to Chanyeol, holding the younger male's face in his large hands and forcing the male to look up at him. 

"W-what are you doing?" Chanyeol stuttered, trying to move out of Yifan's grasp but the taller male kept him in place. 

"I did care and I still do care. I regret how everything went down with exo more than anything. I could've talked to someone."

"You could've talked to me! Or did all that "brother" talk mean nothing to you," Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say that, did I? Exo was important to me at one time in my life, while I do regret how I handled things, I am much happier now." Yifan spoke, making eye contact with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak but shut it as soon as the taller male began to speak again.

"What I regret most is how I left things with you. Like you said, at least Luhan still somewhat talked to Sehun. I just, I didn't know how to even talk to you after everything that happened. Chan, you meant everything to me. I couldn't handle knowing how much you were hurting and that it was because of me." Yifan spoke softly, stroking the shorter male's cheeks. 

Chanyeol couldn't help but blush at the words, feeling himself falling for Yifan all over again. 

"You know," Chanyeol spoke up.

"Ever since we heard about you coming to London at the same time I was. Everyone kept asking me what would happen if I did run into you, how I would act, what I would say. I'm pretty sure Jongdae Hyung and Sehun were holding bets. I thought the chance of seeing was probably one in a million, I couldn't imagine what would happen if I did see you again and yet here we are. I'll tell you one thing, I didn't expect this." Chanyeol explained. 

 "Do you forgive me?" Yifan then asked, giving a small smile towards the younger male. Chanyeol chose to respond by leaning up and meeting his lips with Yifan's. 

Yifan smiled as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Are you leaving after tomorrow?" He looked towards Chanyeol.

"Yeah, we got KCON in Australia." Chanyeol replied, Yifan nodded his head, somewhat wondering how the others were actually doing, though he couldn't bring himself to actually ask. 

"We really don't have much time together, you mind spending some more time with me?" He looked over at the Korean male.

Chanyeol cracked a grin.

"If you insist."

* * *

That's how they somehow got this point, in Yifan's hotel room since it was closer to the area they were in before. 

Chanyeol had Yifan pinned against the door, his lips roughly moving against the older male's. It had been about three years since they were together. Some things had changed while others were exactly the same. 

Yifan easily noticed how much better shape Chanyeol's body was in now, compared to three years ago. The younger male was a lot stronger.  

 Yifan pulled away, smiling at how red and puffy Chanyeol's lips were from their activity. His mouth moved to kiss down the shorter male's neck.

"You can't leave marks!" Chanyeol hissed, Yifan lifted his head.

"You really think I don't know that, of all people? Don't worry my marks will be where no one else can see." Yifan grinned. 

Chanyeol pushed away from Yifan, walked more into the room. 

Yifan watched as the younger male pulled off the sweater he was wearing to reveal his nicely sculpted torso.

"Looks like you've been taking care of yourself well," Yifan smirked. 

"Of course," Chanyeol took a seat on the bed. 

"Your turn, let's go." Chanyeol _demanded_ , that was new to Yifan. 

 Yifan easily obliged, sliding his coat off and pulled his shirt off over his head. 

Yifan's abs were comparable to Chanyeol's, though Chanyeol's might just be a bit nicer than Yifan's. 

Chanyeol smiled at the sight.

"Pants, off. You remember how it goes." Yifan then spoke in a tone that was quite familiar to Chanyeol. It was almost as if no time had passed.

"Actually, change of plans, I'm in charge this time." Chanyeol spoke, making Yifan look up at the shorter male. 

This was definitely a  _change._ Yifan had  always topped, not once in their relationship had he ever been fucked by Chanyeol. 

Yifan, of course didn't mind it, he liked being in charge, being the one force that made Chanyeol lose control. 

But this was interesting. Yifan definitely wouldn't deny the fact that he was intrigued by this. 

"Alright, I'm in. Let's see what you got." Yifan said, looking at the younger male. 

He barely got a glance in before he was pushed onto the bed.

Chanyeol has easily holding himself up over Yifan, their faces a couple centimeter apart.

" _Pants off_ , let's go." Chanyeol had repeated Yifan's words in a way that Yifan had perceived as somewhat mocking. 

Hardly a moment passed before Yifan obediently followed the order. His hands moved to get to work on unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. 

Yifan had rid himself of his pants before Chanyeol had told him to do the same for him. 

"If you're good, you'll get a prize." Chanyeol had mumbled in a tone that Yifan couldn't deny was hot. 

Yifan managed to do the same thing he did before for Chanyeol so they were both in their boxers. 

"Yifan, do you have lube?" Chanyeol had asked, looking around the Chinese male's hotel room. 

Yifan only nodded, sliding out from under the younger male for a moment. 

He shuffled through his bag near his bed before he pulled out the bottle and chucked it to Chanyeol.

"Are you sure you want this, Chan? I'm still open to fucーEither I'm fucking you or we aren't doing this at all, Fannie. Take off your boxers." Chanyeol said, standing up. 

He kept his eyes trained on Yifan as the older laid back on the bed. Yifan pulled down his boxers as he was told too. Chanyeol couldn't help but stare at his dick. 

Yifan was just as big as Chanyeol remembered, he remembered how he trained himself to fit all of Yifan down his throat without choking. 

"Use that pretty mouth of yours to get me hard, okay?" Chanyeol had said as he pulled off his own boxers.

Yifan was longer than Chanyeol but Chanyeol was wider. 

Chanyeol had the lube in his hand as he positioned himself on his stomach. His legs went past Yifan's head, his cock positioned perfectly at Yifan's face as his face was at Yifan's cock. 

Yifan didn't have to be told twice before he started to take the head into his mouth. He barely used his hands except to hold Chanyeol's hips as he took more of the length in, inch by inch. 

Chanyeol reached to grasp Yifan's cheeks, one in each hand. He pushed them apart just as a start. He let the small sound of relief leave his mouth as he felt his dick be enclosed by the warm heat of Yifan's mouth.

Chanyeol had popped open the lube, coating his fingers and started to wriggle one finger in at first. He smiled at the sound of surprise from Yifan. Chanyeol went somewhat slow at first until it became easier for him to slide his finger in and out. He then added his second finger and did the same. With his free hand, he wrapped it around the base of Yifan's cock before taking him into his mouth, inch by inch. 

Yifan hadn't ever bottomed before. This was a new experience. Being stretched, it hurt. He suddenly had sympathy and newfound respect for Chanyeol from all those times he had to stretch the younger male. 

Yifan tried to distract himself with the cock in his mouth, it somewhat worked. Chanyeol's fingers felt more comfortable as time passed. Yifan moaned around Chanyeol's dick as he felt Chanyeol's mouth close around his own dick. 

Chanyeol was up three fingers, he curved his fingers and he slid them in and out, trying to see if he could hit that bundle of nerves. He had heard Yifan gasp at a point which made Chanyeol grin, knowing he had accomplished his goal. 

Chanyeol slid his fingers out, Yifan made a muffled disappointed sound in return as Chanyeol pulled his mouth off the older's cock. Chanyeol reached up to pull the taller male off his cock before pulling him in for a rough kiss. 

"You sure you're cool with this, FanFan? I won't stop." He told the older male. 

"I wouldn't have let you even try to stretch me if I wasn't. Give me your best shot, Yeol." Yifan replied to which Chanyeol grinned. 

Chanyeol got into position on top of Yifan, his dick positioned at his entrance. With hardly a glance to the Chinese male, Chanyeol pushed in to him. 

Yifan groaned, trying to adjust to this new feeling. Chanyeol barely gave the male a chance to adjust before he started to move. 

It did hurt but it also felt good. 

Yifan's hands slid down to Chanyeol's hips, gripping them tightly just to gain some leverage. 

He dug his blunt nails into the skin as Chanyeol slid almost all the way out just to roughly slam all the way back in. 

Yifan got drunk off the feeling of Chanyeol's thrusts. It felt so good.

"How does it feel, baby?" Chanyeol had asked.

"So... so good," Yifan slurred, his mind only focused on the pleasure going through his body. 

He started to rock his hips up to meet Chanyeol's with every thrust.

"You feel so good wrapped around me, I can't get enough," Chanyeol grinned. 

The moans and groans from both males, combined with the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room, creating a nice melody. 

Chanyeol angled his thrusts just to hit Yifan's spot and make the older male lose control. 

Yifan's breaths got heavy as Chanyeol hit his spot over and over. 

He was pretty gone at this point, only having the goal of reaching his sweet climax. 

He had reached between their bodies just to help himself out.

Chanyeol swiftly grabbed the older male's wrist, slapping it away.

"Don't," He growled, Yifan couldn't do anything but obey. 

"You look so hot like this, FanFan. Don't you wanna come for me? Please," Chanyeol had whispered to the older and started to whisper things that just ruined Yifan until he came all over their chests. 

Yifan laid back on the bed, completely limp as Chanyeol roughly thrusted into the boy more. He was able to easily reach his relief after knowing the older boy had been taken care of. 

Chanyeol released inside the older male and collapsed on the bed next to the Chinese male. 

They were both breathing heavily. 

It was silent until Yifan finally said something.

"You up for a second round? In the shower? I top this time." Yifan said, Chanyeol couldn't help the grin that broke out onto his face as both males left the bed for the bathroom.

* * *

It was finally time to go home. 

Chanyeol to Sydney to meet up with the rest of EXO, Yifan back to China to resume his work for his album. 

Chanyeol's flight left first, Yifan had been at his side as much as he could. 

He didn't know when they would get to see each other again. But if Luhan and Sehun made it work, so could they.

"I'm glad we ran into each other." Chanyeol gave a small smile.

"I'm really glad everything turned out the way it did." Yifan gave a gummy smile.

Chanyeol couldn't help but frown at the thought that he wouldn't be with Yifan.

"Channie, please don't frown." Yifan wrapped an arm around Chanyeol.

"How can I not? I'm gonna miss you and I don't know when I'm gonna see you again. I'll miss you." Chanyeol pouted.

Yifan kissed Chanyeol's cheek.

"We have each other's numbers. Call me, text me, FaceTime me whenever, if you need me, I'll be on the next flight out. I don't care." Yifan said, Chanyeol couldn't help but smile at that.

"You really are one of a kind, Wu Yifan." Yifan grinned.

Chanyeol's flight had been called and he looked at Yifan. 

"It'll be okay. Tell Junmyeon how sorry I am about everything. I love you." Yifan spoke, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol's forehead.

They shared one last hug before they parted, _for now._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys hi!! Um, this was my first fic I ever wrote on here, please give me feedback, I love feedback. I hope this was written okay. I'm actually really nervous about it so I hope you enjoyed it!! Also feel free to check out my twitter @pastelhan and dm me anytime! Thank you for reading!


End file.
